Mi querido superior
by Xellos-kun
Summary: Mi segundo fic, shinobu quiere a keitaro, pero ¿sentira lo mismo el?.


Notas del autor:

Primero que nada los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu y sus respectivos colaboradores.

Bien, ya que dije eso y ya que estoy en el espacio de notas de autor puedo poner lo que se me de la gana, así que les diré que este es mi segundo fan fic(el primero es de Inu yasha), esta ves decidí hacerlo de el manga de Love Hina ya que me gustó mucho el manga, les recomiendo que lean el manga y vean el anime pero definitivamente el manga es el mejor (desde mi punto de vista muy personal).

Así que como ya los aburrí mucho dejaré de hacerlos perder el tiempo, este fic trata acerca de el amor de Shinobu hacia Keitaro, pero, desde el punto de vista de Shinobu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, cada vez que lo hago mi corazón palpita muy fuerte, se que esta comida que estoy preparando la comerá el superior, así que ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga deliciosa!

Tomé el cuchillo para partir un jitomate que se encontraba enfrente de mí, coloqué el jitomate con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha empecé a cortarlo, me preguntó que estará haciendo el superior ahora, me preguntó si estará con la superior Narusegawa,

-¡no, pero que estoy pensando- pensé mientras seguía cortando el jitomate- no debo de ponerme a pensar en eso! Yo debería estar preparando la comida.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!-grité por que Sentía un gran dolor en el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda-

Me corté con el cuchillo pero que torpe soy, el superior jamás se fijara en alguien tan torpe como yo.

-Será mejor que me ponga un curita para que la herida sane- dije mientras me chupaba el dedo comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, al llegar ahí escuche una explosión que provenía de arriba.

Empecé a correr hacía las escaleras y entonces vi al superior, se dirigía hacia mí y a gran velocidad.

-¡ohhhhhhh!-pensé- esto debe de ser un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Que haré? ¿por que bajará tan rápido? ¿Tendrá algo que decirme? Me gustaría que me dijera que me am.............

-Un momento- pensé, interrumpiendo mi otro pensamiento- el superior no puede volar. ¿O si?

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grité al sentir como el superior se estrellaba conmigo-

De pronto todo se empezó a poner borroso, después se hizo negro sentia como me caía al piso pero no podía moverme.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso los cerré de nuevo y los abrí otra vez y entonces pude distinguir algo, era la cara del superior.

-Debo estar soñando-pensé- Espera, antes de esto yo...

-¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!- pero... ¿que me pasó?¿Por que estoy tirada en el piso? Volteé la mirada hacia arriba y el superior estaba mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? Shinobu- me preguntó – no fue mi intención haberte tirado, pero que torpe soy debo de hallar una manera de recompensarte.

En ese momento recordé que me había cortado el dedo en la cocina, me dolía mucho, así que decidí levantarme e ir por la bandita.

Intenté levantarme, pero no pude y fue entonces cuando sentí dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo, me dolía mucho.

El superior vió la manera en que yo miraba mi tobillo, y entonces tomó mi tobillo entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo.

-No te preocupes Shinobu- me dijo el superior- solo es una torcedura, lo mejor será que la atendamos ahora mismo.

-Pero... pero.... ¿que me pasa?-pensé - No puedo aguantarme las ganas de llorar, sniff, sniff- El superior me tomó de mi mano derecha y me levantó, después con su mano izquierda rodeó mi hombro y acercó su cuerpo al mío para ayudarme a subir las escaleras. ahhhhhh! Su cuerpo es tan cálido y el es tan gentil, como me gustaría poder abrazarlo en este momento, pero no soy capaz de hacer algo así, ya que soy muy cobarde.

Nos comenzamos a dirigir hacía el cuarto de la superior Narusegawa.

Al subir las escaleras nuestras miradas se encuentran y entonces el me dice: Siento haberte lastimado Shinobu... lo que pasa es que iba a bajar las escaleras y entonces la pequeña Sarita me puso el pie y resbalé de las escaleras y acabé cayéndote encima, lo siento...

No se preocupe superior- le contesté- no fue su culpa, fue mía por haber salido en ese momento de la cocina.

¿Porque vamos aquí?- le pregunté- ¿no se enojará la superior Narusegawa si venimos a su habitación sin su permiso?

-No te preocupes Shinobu- me contestó sonriendo el superior- solo no le vayas a decir que entramos a su cuarto y todo estará bien, te lo pido por favor. Lo que pasa es que en mi cuarto no tengo banditas y la única persona que conozco que tiene es Narusegawa así que tomaré una de su cajón. Estoy seguro que no notará si falta una.

El superior abrió el cajón de la superior Narusegawa y sacó una cajita de banditas, abrió la cajita y tomo uno, volteó hacia mí y yo bajé la mirada y observé el tobillo que me dolía.

El superior comenzó a caminar hacía mí con unas vendas en la mano.

-El superior es tan atento conmigo -pensé- me gustaría que...

Entonces empecé a escuchar pasos rápidos, eran en las escaleras y se dirigían hacia aquí.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- que pensarán si nos encuentran así al superior y a mí. De seguro si es la superior Narusegawa se enojará con el superior a pesar de que no está esta haciendo nada malo y entonces el superior se enojará conmigo por que fue mi culpa y dejará de hablarme.

Y entonces pude ver como la superior Naru entraba a su habitación.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó la superior Naru mientras veía al superior vendándome el tobillo, ella lo veía de espaldas así que no se veía que me estaba vendando – ¡¡¡¡Keitaro!!!! ¡¡¡Pero que le estás haciendo a la pobre de Shinobu!!! ¡¡¡vete a hacer tus cosas a otro lado y con alguien más!!!¡¡¡sucio depravado!!!

Al acabar de decir esto colocó su puño atrás de su hombro y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara al superior. El superior salió volando por la ventana y se alejó volando hasta que desapareció en un destello de luz a lo lejos.

-Shinobu, ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Que te hizo ese depravado de keitaro?- me preguntó la superior Narusegawa.

No me dió tiempo de contestarle ya que al acabar de decir eso la superior Narusegawa subió su puño a la altura de su hombro como si estuviera amenazando a alguien con golpearlo. Lo apretaba con fuerza murmuraba algunas palabras entre dientes que no podía entender.

-El superior solo trataba de curarme la herida que me hice al estar cocinando...- Le contesté a la superior Naru.

Naru tomó una bandita de su caja se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano y me colocó la bandita, era una bandita de color rosa, con el dibujo de un oso de pelo café.

-Con eso estarás bien, solo trata de tener más cuidado- me dijo la superior Narusegawa- lo siento, tengo que irme, quedé de verme con unas amigas en el centro comercial y si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde.

-Si, está bien- le contesté- no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

La superior Narusegawa empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba hacía la salida de su habitación.

-Ese torpe de Keitaro no puede hacer nada sin hacer sus cochinadas. En que demonios...- la escuché murmurar esto al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza y salía de su habitación.

Me quedé viendo la salida de la habitación de la superior Narusegawa observé todos sus detalles, se sentía un aire diferente aquí dentro era algo que no se podía describir.

-Me gustaría ser como la superior Narusegawa, ella es tan linda y femenina- pensé mientras me dirigía hacía uno de los vestidos de la superior- son tan lindos y tan suaves, me gustaría lucir como ella, tal ves si me pareciera a ella un poco el superior se fijaría en mí. ¡pero que estoy pensando! El superior jamás se fijará en alguien como yo.

Empecé a oler algo...

Huele como a ...

¡¡¡¡Quemado!!!!

-¡ohhhhhh no!- pensé mientras me salía del cuarto lo más rápido que podía moverse mi cuerpo con el tobillo lastimado -lo olvidé, dejé las ollas en las que estaba cocinando en el fuego, olvide apagarlo, la comida se quemará.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras seguía el humo negro, y llegué a la cocina.

-cough cough – tosí – esta todo negro, no puedo ver nada, ¡Superior! ¡Superior! ¡Auxilio!

Cough cough, en la escuela me enseñaron que en estos casos...

-Recuerdos de Shinobu-

Eran como las 12:00 Pm y nos estaban explicando que deberíamos hacer en casos de incendio y emergencias, pero yo no estaba prestando atención en clases.

-¡Espera, recuerdo algo!-pensé-¡ya sé! ¡tírate al suelo y rueda!

No, espera creo que no era así... T.T

Ya sé, abriré las ventanas y el humo se saldrá de la habitación.

Me dirigí hacía las ventanas e intente abrirlas coloqué mis manos bajo las ventanas e intenté abrirlas, eran muy fuertes para alguien tan débil como yo.

-Cough,, cough,- tosí-

-¡ohhhhhhh no!-grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

Estaba apunto de desmayarme cuando...

-¡Shinomu!-gritó Kaola mientras entraba a la cocina con una patada y una maquina extraña de color y con forma de pulpo.

-¡Mira! ¡Shinomu!-dijo Kaola al tiempo que encendia la maquina con forma de pulpo- Este es la "meca aspiradora ", absorberá todo el humo de la cocina y dejará el aire limpio.

La máquina comenzó a absorber todo el humo de la cocina y empezó a llenarse de humo.

¿Kaola?- pregunté mientras apuntaba a su maquina con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda- mi... mi.... mi... mira la máquina.

La máquina comenzaba a inflarse mas y mas hasta que...

¡¡¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooom!!!

Cough, cough la casa entera estaba llena de humo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí voy a dejar la historia, la continuaré después ya que tengo que hacer tres cosillas en estas vacaciones.1.- Tengo que empezar a cumplir mis metas personales de año nuevo, como aprender a coser, a cocinar, (No, no soy rarito ¬.¬) y coleccionar más anime. 2.-Y además ya va a ser mi cumpleaños así que necesito que me lo festeje mi familia (ˆ.ˆ) . Bueno como sea dejen reviews, mientras más dejen mas rápido continuo el fic.

Y recuerden la tercera cosa que tengo que hacer es...

Eso es un gran secreto.


End file.
